ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Power series
If Transformers: Genesis and Transformers: Ultimatum won't work, we'll try the Transformers Power television saga. It is produced by Hasbro Studios and Saban Brands LLC, and will air on both Nickelodeon and The Hub. SEASONS: Season 1(Transformers: Power Team): PLOT: 10-year-old Spike Witwicky is sick and tired of being pressured by his obessive parents Clancy and Ashley Witwicky, and living in a world for grown-ups. When the Autobots and the Decepticons are re-activated in present day after crash-landing to Earth millions of years ago, his life is changing for sure. With Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Bulkhead on his side, he is ready for anything, sort of. For a while, he's keeping that fact a secret from his friends. It will premiere on Nickelodeon in Fall 2015. Season 2(Transformers: Power Surge): Season 3(Transformers: Power Fusion): Season 4(Transformers: Power Blast): Season 5(Transformers: Power Masters): CHARACTERS: Heroic Autobots: Main Cast: *Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)-team leader. Transforms into a semi-truck. The trailer becomes Spike's giant battlesuit. *Bumblebee(sound fx)-youngest of the six, and he doesn't speak in English, just by beeps. Transforms into a sportscar. *Red-Alert(Corey Burton)-team medic and scientist. Transforms into a fire car. *Hot Shot(Tom Kenny)-the most headstrong of the team, enjoys racing, and is Spike's Autobot partner. Transforms into a sportscar. *Ironhide(Peter Cullen)-the oldest and toughest of the group. Takes command when Optimus isn't available. Transforms into a van. *Bulkhead(Clancy Brown)-the biggest, strongest, and the most weak-minded of the Autobots. Transforms into a S.W.A.T. truck. Elite Guard: Communications Officer: Guardian: Dinobots: Aerialbots: Protectobots: New Autobot Leader/Headmaster Commander Cerebros: Main Cast Revisited: Maximals: Headmasters: Wreckers: Evil Decepticons: Decepticon Leader: *Megatron(Frank Welker)-leader of the Decepticons, and one of the most evilest Transformers of them all. He vows to rule the universe.Transforms into an alien jet. Seekers: *Starscream(Tom Kenny)-commander of the Seekers as well as Megatron's third-in-command. He plots to overthrow Megatron to be new Decepticon leader. Transforms into a red-and-white jet. *Thundercracker(Maurice LaMarche)-the oldest of the Seekers. Transforms into a blue jet. *Skywarp(Danny Mann)-the youngest of the Seekers. Transforms into a black-and-purple jet. Brute: *Blackout(Noah Nelson)-the biggest ad the strongest of the Decepticon main cast. Transforms into a helicopter. Communications Officer: *Soundwave(Frank Welker)-the Decepticons' communications specialist. He can deploy Rumble, Laserbeak, and Ravage from his chest. He can fly using spring-out wings from his jetpack. Transforms into an MP3 Player. Spy: *Reflector(Tom Kenny)-Megatron's eyes and ears. He takes pictures and records the activities of the Autobots. Transforms into a camera. Commander: *Shockwave(Corey Burton)-Megatron's second-in-command as well as the Decepticon scientist. He was ordered to stay on Cybertron to put it on guard. Transforms into a satellite. Foot Soldiers: Triple Changers: Constructicons: Stunticons: Combaticons: Galvatron and His Men: Predacons: Autobot Traitor: *Mirage(Dave Wittenberg)-he is Hot Shot's old friend, who now turned traitor. Assassin: Scorponok and the Headmasters: Horrorcons: Arms Dealer: Other Characters: *Spike Witwicky(Tabitha St. Germain)-a 10-year-old boy who is constantly ridiculed, abused, lonely, and bullied in a rowdy New York neighborhood. His life gets a little better when he meets the Autobots. While spending time with the Autobots, he gets sidetracked with dealing with his friends, until he reveals this secret to them. *Tyrone Addenson(Logan Grove)-Spike's African-American friend who treats him like a "brother." *Tommy Dorm(Tara Strong)-a timid 7-year-old little boy who seeks protection from Spike. *Benson Snipes(Tom Kenny)-a stereotypical nerd who used to be Spike's tutor. *Charlie "Chowder" Wumbley(Rob Paulsen)-he is a cowardly and gluttonous friend of Spike's. *Carly Witwicky(Tara Strong)-Spike's 9-year-old love interest. She is rich, cute, beautiful, a daddy's girl, and Tommy's "mother figure." *Kotoha "Kitty" Takauchi(Jade Lianna-Peters)-an 8-year-old Japanese girl who is also friends with Carly. *Jane Addenson(Crystal Scales)-she is Tyrone's twin sister. She is always here to help her brother keep his cool. *Lucy Bender(Taja Issen)-an obese but a very big, strong, muscle-bound, brutal, obnoxious, and violent 11-year-old redhead tomboy. The more she eats, the more bigger and stronger she becomes. She has the same superhuman strength as Bluto from Popeye. Surpisingly, she stands for Spike and is a good friend. Oldest of the children, Lucy protects Spike from bullies, and acts like a mother figure for Spike and Carly. She recieved her bodybuilding training from her older brother. *Clancy Witwicky(Rob Paulsen)-he is the obessive-compulsive father of Spike, and head of Witwicky Manor. Like his wife Ashley, he despises everything fun that kids do, like playing toys and video games, watching cartoons and anime, having friends, allowances, relaxing, celebrating holidays, etc. And he forbids those things for Spike. To get his way, Spike can find a way to outwit his parents. *Ashley Witwicky(Kath Soucie)-she is a full-blown mother of Spike. Just like her husband, she is lazy and arrogant, her behavior is compulsive, and hates just as much as her husband does. *Sheila Witwicky(Tara Strong)-she is Spike's abusive and brutal 13-year-old sister, and considered as the "perfect child" of the Witwickys compared to Spike. She constantly bullies him too. She was a rival with Lucy. DISTRIBUTION AND ANIMATION SERVICES: *Saban Brands LLC. and Hasbro Studios(USA) *Toei Company Ltd. in association with Takara-Tomy(Japan) *Animation provided by Tele Images Kids, Toei Animation, and Flash Animation CHANNELS: *Nickelodeon, The Hub, Nicktoons, and Vortexx(USA) *TV asahi(Japan) *Teletoon(Canada) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) * TOY LINE: Wave 1(Transformers: Power Team, Early 2016) Deluxe Class: *Bumblebee *Red-Alert *Hot Shot *Soundwave *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp Voyager Class: *Ironhide *Bulkhead *Blackout *Reflector Leader Class: *Optimus Prime *Megatron Wave 2(Transformers: Power Surge, Early 2017) Wave 3(Transformers: Power Fusion, Early 2018) Wave 4(Transformers: Power Blast, Early 2019) Wave 5(Transformers: Power Masters, Early 2020) Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Figures Category:Animation Category:Hub Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Saban Category:Vortexx Category:Comedy-Drama